Billy Baker
"Burning as bright as the sun! The Flame Icarus has arrived!" Billy Baker, otherwise known as the Flame Icarus, is the main character of the Opera TV series The Flame Icarus. Debut and further appearances In the first season Baker first appeared in Tales from Jackal City, where he found the Flame Core while swimming in the sea to clear up the waste dropped from SpaceGuy Tower. After doing so, he had a vision of Jake Hemingway telling him about his powers. Afterwards, Baker found that he had changed form to that of a humanoid phoenix, and he used this new form and its abilities to visit the top floor of the tower and Kree-Kraw Space Guy out of a window. He subsequently returned to Earth, where he was immediately celebrated as a hero. In the episode Mentor Jake Rises, he first met Hemingway, who identified himself as the man Baker saw in his vision. This man took Baker to the mysterious Flame Icarus Mountain, where Baker could come to hone his skills or relax. This episode also established that Baker worked at a sandwich shop known as Flaming Subs. In The Jackals episode Who Are These Other Heroes?, Baker joined the heroes of Jackal City in stopping the Jackal Hater Squad's latest plot. After the plot had been dealt with, Baker and Evan Bastulin bonded over the fact that the two of them were both empowered by crystals. The episode Two's Company started a long-running character arc for Baker: His desire to not fight evil alone. This desire influenced the dream that makes up the bulk of the episode, where Baker met an ultimately-evil female counterpart to himself. In the first movie In The Jackals In A Movie Adventure: Presidentrouble!, Baker was supposedly removed from his position as defender of Jackal City's Urban District, which was actually part of a plan by the Jackal Hater Squad. Banding together with the other heroes of Jackal City and the Bastulins, Baker and his group stormed the Hater headquarters, and ended up battling the combined form of all of Jackal City's villains. Afterwards, the newly-formed Jackal City Hero Agency formed plans to go to space. In The Space Jackals In The Space Jackals, Baker and his fellow JCHA members boarded the starcruiser Jackalium ''to explore the universe. Baker's desire for a partner continued, and came to a head in the episode The Tricolour Planet and Flame Icarus' Search, where he met not just one alien with powers like his, but two: Zoezzorc Qroettodo and Doz'alk Bruyv'arq. After helping them with uniting their tribes using the power of the Great Legend-bot, Baker was allowed to bring not only Qroettodo and Bruyv'arq with him, but the three components of the Great Legend-bot as well, including the jet that Baker piloted. Afterwards, Baker allowed Qroettodo to sleep in his room when the JCHA realised that the two newcomers could not have their own rooms because there were not enough, which kickstarted the two's relationship. Appearance In his civilian appearance, Baker had ginger hair styled in a spike. He wore a yellow short-sleeved shirt, red shorts, and either a pair of brown sandals or a pair of yellow trainers. As the Flame Icarus, he looked more like a humanoid phoenix, with wings made of fire. On the ''Jackalium, Baker wore a Jackal City Hero Agency uniform. Personality Baker cares deeply about the environment, and as such will not stand for any desecration of it. He ensures that Flaming Subs does not contribute to pollution by being environmentally friendly and using reusable materials. Likes * The environment * His job * Saving the world * Relaxing on the beach Dislikes * Pollution * Space Guy * Having to fight evil alone * Water when in Flame Icarus mode Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Hero Universe Category:The Flame Icarus Category:Jackal City Hero Agency members Category:Jackal City Hero Agency Category:Characters Category:Opera TV Characters